


Caught in the rain.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the bus, three strangers are caught in the rain. Only one of them is prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month for /your/ ot3s! Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Rain clouds were rare in Austin but like everything in Texas they were big. Meg sighed as she watched the foreboding grey clouds inch closer towards her. The bus was running late this evening and she was at a bus stop, not a bus shelter and she’d forgotten her umbrella. Meg glanced down at her outfit and tried not to groan. She’d dressed for the sun, the warmth and the usual weather and was not prepared for even the smallest smattering of rain. It was her own fault, she supposed, and she should have checked the weather before she left her house but Meg was absent minded like that. With the clouds came a slight chill and Meg hugged her flimsy cardigan to herself as it brushed by her. Meg just hoped that the bus would come before the rain did.

 

 

Meg cursed under her breath as the first rain drop fell upon her shoulder. She looked to the sky and another hit her in the eye.

“Fuck.” Meg cursed out loud this time and she shivered as the rain finally came as it intended to – in full force. As Meg lifted her head again to yell at the sky, someone to her right caught her attention. Meg met the eyes of a rather pretty blonde as she too shivered. Much like Meg she hadn’t anticipated such weather and was dressed quite liberally in a t-shirt and a skirt. Her shoes were flimsy and from what Meg could tell she wore no socks. Meg briefly wondered whether her toes were cold yet.

“Are your toes cold?” Meg asked before her logical brain could stop her tongue from moving. Despite their current situation, the lady found it in herself to laugh. She looked down at her feet and wriggled the soiled pumps around.

“Yeah, I’m freezing.” The lady confessed.

 

 

“Y’know, penguins huddle to stay warm.” Meg said conversationally. Well, weirdly honestly. Meg mentally scolded herself for being so strange – it’s not normal to just drop penguin knowledge on people you’ve never met before. It creeped them out, Meg knew from experience.

“So I’ve heard – I think I’d really appreciate a huddle buddy around about now.” The lady confessed and Meg’s expression lit up. That was an invitation! Meg made her way over to the blonde and shuffled as close to her as possible.

“Meg.” Meg introduced herself after realising she hadn’t done that yet. That was usually the start of the conversation, not the middle of it but the blonde didn’t seem to mind. She smiled in return.

“Ashley.” Ashley said and she stepped just a little closer to Meg. “I wish I had an umbrella.” Ashley lamented and Meg nodded her head enthusiastically.

 

 

“You can share mine.” A deep, warm voice said suddenly from behind the girls. Neither had realised there’d been a third person waiting for the bus with them and they turned to greet the stranger. He was a tall man with well defined muscles and inviting blue eyes.

“Really? That’d be lovely.” Meg gushed and Ashley smiled her agreement. The man stepped closer to them, though he didn’t huddle with the girls and stood a respectful distance from them. He held the umbrella just over his head and well above both Ashley’s and Meg’s but it did its best to block the rain from them.

“My name is Ryan, by the way.” Ryan introduced.

“Thank you for sharing your umbrella, Ryan – though I must ask, why is it pink?” Ashley enquired when she looked up and spied the rather girlish décor.

 

 

Ryan blushed and looked sheepishly up at his umbrella.

“I, ah – it’s my mom’s.” Ryan lied. Meg picked up on it immediately and smirked at him.

“Is it Ryan, is it really?” Meg teased and Ryan’s cheeks turned impossibly pinker.

“No, okay – it was the last one in the store and hey, it’s nice.” Ryan defended his feminine umbrella.

“I’m not complaining, it’s keeping the rain off of me.” Meg said.

“Yeah, it could have hello kitty on it for all I care.” Ashley agreed and Ryan laughed.

“Hello Kitty really isn’t my style; I’m more of a Garfield guy myself.” Ryan joked.

“I can tell.” Ashley quipped as she poked at Ryan’s stomach. It was silly, of course – there wasn’t an ounce of fat upon the man and her finger met resistance as it poked.

“Hey, lasagne is good okay.” Ryan pouted and the girls laughed.

 

 

As they fell into comfortable small talk, Ryan noticed that the wind had begun to pick up. He frowned as he saw it carry the rain into the girls. His umbrella wasn’t really protecting them because they were so spaced out. Ryan cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong, Ryan?” Meg questioned and Ryan shuffled awkwardly upon his feet.

“The rain, it’s ah, it’s getting to you.” Ryan told her and Meg and Ashley looked out and realised that yes, the rain had been getting to them.

“It’s all right.” Ashley promised. Ryan looked at her worriedly.

“Well I mean if you want more protection, I could step closer and shield you both.” Ryan suggested, “I-If that’s okay with you both that is.” Ryan added. He didn’t want to upset them. Meg and Ashley shared a small, pleasantly surprised look before they nodded in unison.

“That’d be great.” Meg said.

 

 

With their permission, Ryan began to shuffle closer to the girls. He handed Ashley the umbrella and she stared at him quizzically. Ryan awkwardly opened his arms and hovered them over the girl’s shoulders in a silent question. He figured that if he could get them as close as possible, they’d be warmer and much dryer than they were now. Both Meg and Ashley nodded to give him permission once they understood what he was getting at and Meg giggled as she was simultaneously squished against Ryan’s chest and Ashley’s boob.

“Well, if this isn’t nice.” Meg jokingly drawled.

“It is, isn’t it?” Ashley hummed in content as she snuggled closer to both Meg and Ryan. It was probably strange to be so cuddly with strangers but nobody minded.

 

 

Within the few minutes they’d been standing together, they’d all forgotten why they were standing in the rain in the first place. Ashley, who was standing closest to the curb, jumped back when the bus pulled up to them. Ryan and Meg laughed at the small shriek she let out and she playfully swatted their arms as they made their way towards the bus. Ryan got on last because of his umbrella which he closed and shook before getting onto the bus. They sat together near the front. Ashley and Meg sat on one side while Ryan sprawled across the two chairs opposite them. They continued to talk and joke with one another as the bus doors closed and it moved onward.

 

 

Meg’s stop came first and when she realised where they were, she hesitantly stood up.

“This is my stop.” She announced as though it wasn’t obvious. Ryan and Ashley looked sad, as though they hadn’t remembered that they all had to get off eventually.

“Oh.” Ashley said aloud while the bus driver coughed impatiently. Meg pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Ashley.

“Type your number in?” Meg asked and Ashley didn’t hesitate to do so. When she was done, Ashley chucked it to Ryan and he did the same. He handed it back to Meg and their fingers brushed for just a second before the driver yelled,

“Are you getting off or not?” He asked gruffly and Meg blushed before rushing off the bus.

 

 

As the doors closed, Ashley and Ryan shared a smile. They simultaneously pulled their phones out.

“Do you want to-“ They said in unison and then laughed when they realised they’d both been thinking the same thing. They swapped phones and began typing in their numbers. Just before they handed their phones back, a text came through on both of them.

“Same bus tomorrow?  – Meg.” It read and they laughed. Instead of handing each other’s phone back, they texted Meg back on the other’s phone.

“Definitely.” They both wrote. They gave each other their phones back after that. It was safe to say that getting the bus together was going to be a normal thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually be in love with this pairing help me


End file.
